Una Sorpresa En La Navidad
by Danwolf
Summary: Sachiko odia la navidad para ella no existe si no esta su único amor ¿ Cual será su regalo de navidad para Sachiko ?


Una Sorpresa En La Navidad

Es la víspera de navidad en Japón y en todas las tiendas de la ciudad está llena de personas ya que están comprando regalos para regalarles a sus seres queridos en eso momento por la calle pasaba un elegante limosina donde cual venia una hermosa mujer de pelo largo negro y unos ojos azules que en estos momentos están triste al ver por la ventana de la limosina todas las tiendas llenas de personas en eso piensa

Sachiko: - Pensando con nostalgia - Es navidad pero para mí no existe la navidad si no está mi verdadero amor aún recuerdo las palabras que le dije a Yumi

Flashblack

Yumi: Que que

Sachiko: Tendré que casarme con Suguru-san para heredar la empresa y estaba decidido desde un principio

Yumi: Lo estás diciendo en serio

Sachiko: Si

Yumi: Ya veo

Sachiko: Por favor Yumi entiéndeme

Yumi: Claro que si entiendo prefieres elegir a tu familia que a tus amigas y a mí porque prefieres obedecer a tu abuelo sabiendo que no te gustan los hombres y fíjate te vas a casar con un hombre que ironía de mi parte verdad

Sachiko: Yumi

Yumi: Bien si así lo quieres entonces nuestra relación termina aquí y también nuestra relación de soeur te devuelvo tu rosario

Sachiko: - Sollozando - Yumi

Yumi: No digas nada prefiero decir que nunca nos conocimos que jamás hablamos que nunca me volverás a verme espero que seas feliz con esa persona ya que nunca estuviste un lugar para mi en tu corazón

Sachiko: - Cayendo lágrimas de los ojos - Yumi

Yumi: - Volteándose para irse - Adios Ogasawara Sachiko

Sachiko: - Gritando - Yumi yumi

Y así fue que Sachiko por su estupidez de casarse con Suguru por la decisión de heredar la empresa perdió para siempre a su único y verdadero amor

Finflashblack

Sachiko: - Cayendo una lagrima de su ojo - Yumi donde estarás te extraño mucho mi amor

Mientras en el avión

Yumi: - Con una vena en la frente y los ojos cerrados - No sé cómo y a qué hora deje que me convencieran a regresar a Japón

Yoshino: Oh vamos Yumi no seas como el Grinch que odia la navidad son 7 años que no vienes a visitarnos aunque sea una navidad con las chicas Yumi

Touko: Vamos Onee-sama no seas amargada a poco no te alegra ver a las chicas y - poniendo car de picara - a Sachiko onee-sama

Yumi: - Murmurando en voz baja - Cuando lleguemos me las van a pagar

Yoshino: Creo que ganamos Touko

Touko: Tienes razón

Yumi no sabía y cómo fue que se dejó convencer de estas dos par de locas para que regresara a Japón mientras estaba en Estados Unidos

Flashblack

El avión que estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto en eso se bajan dos personas conocidas que su misión es encontrar a la cica que dejo Japón hace 7 años

Yoshino: Bien hemos llegado a los Estados Unidos

Touko: Es hora de buscar a Yumi

Enseguida caminaron hacia a la salida del aeropuerto en busca de la persona mientras tanto por las calles iba caminando una chica que tenía el cabello largo suelto de color café con los ojos color de moka un poco alta en eso se mete a una cafetería y llega a la cajera y dice

Señorita: Muy buenas tardes que desea pedir

Yumi: Me da un capuchino y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate por favor

Señorita: En un momento sale su pedido

Yumi: Gracias

Yumi espero que saliera su pedido hasta que la cajera dijo

Señorita: Su pedido aquí esta

En eso Yumi toma su pedido y le paga a la cajera

Yumi: Muchas gracias - Se dirige a una mesa vacía frente la ventana

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad Yoshino y Touko comenzaron a buscar a Yumi por todas las calles de los Estados Unidos con mas que les preguntaban a las personas que vivían ahí que si la han visto diciendo que no

Yoshino: Chale a este paso nunca encontraremos a Yumi

Touko: Paciencia Yoshino tiene que estar por aquí mira no hemos ido por esa calle

Yoshino: Vamos pues

Lo que no sabían es que por esa calle estaba la cafetería donde Yumi estaba tomando su capuchino y comiendo su rebanada de pastel mientras estaba en eso no se fijo por la ventana que Yoshino y Touko pasaron por ahí

Yoshino: Bien ya estamos aquí y ahora que hacemos

Touko: Ahora hay que buscarla en las tiendas que están aquí

Unas horas después

Yoshino: Touko es inútil jamás la encontraremos

Touko: Tiene que estar por aquí no venimos en vale a esta ciudad

Mientras estaban discutiendo en la cafetería Yumi termino de tomar su capuchino y comerse su rebanada de pastel una vez que salía del lugar se dirigía por el camino que donde estaban Yoshino y Touko discutiendo mientras que Yumi caminaba por ese rumbo mirando hacia a la calle no se dio cuenta que pasaba justamente a lado de ellas

Yoshino: Espera esa no es Yumi

Touko: Sera

En eso voltean a ver hacia a la persona de pelo castaño que iba caminando delante de ellas

Yoshino: - Gritando - Yumi

Yumi al escuchar su nombre se detiene

Yumi: - En voz baja - Esa voz Yoshino

Touko: Onne-sama

Yumi: Y esa voz Touko

En eso Yumi se voltea y dirige su vista a sus dos mejores amigas

Yumi: Yoshino, Touko

Yoshino: - Lágrimas en los ojos - Yumi que alegría verte

Touko: - Igual con lágrimas en los ojos - Onee-sama

En eso abrazan a Yumi

Yumi: Chicas que hacen aquí

Yoshino: Pues venimos a buscarte

Yumi: Para que

Touko: Para que regreses a Japón Onee-sama

Yumi no conforme dice

Yumi: Mejor vamos a mi casa y hablaremos con más calma

En eso se dirigían a la casa Yumi

Yoshino: Waooo esta es tu casa Yumi

Yumi: Si

Touko: No es solamente es una casa es una mansión

Yumi: Tienes razón Touko

Touko: Pero por que vives en una mansión si no eres rica

Yumi: Lo que pasa Touko la verdad es que si somos ricos

Yoshino: Explicate

Yumi: Lo que trato de decir es que mi familia y yo somos ricos por parte de mi madre

Yoshino y Touko: Queeeeee

Yumi: Bueno desean de tomar algo agua jugo o refresco

Yoshino: Eh agua está bien

Yumi va a la cocina de la mansión y del refrigerador saca dos botellas de agua

Yumi: Tengan

Yoshino y Touko: Gracias

Yumi: Y bien por qué quieren que regrese a Japón

Yoshino: Lo que pasa es que te extrañamos mucho y como es navidad y pues durante estos 7 años no has ido a visitar

Touko: Y aparte las chicas organizaron una cena con todas nosotras y pues Yoshino y yo decidimos a venir aquí a buscarte

Yumi: Gracias chicas pero desperdiciaron su tiempo en buscarme yo ya decidí en no volver a Japón y aparte no quiero sufrir mas

Yoshino: Te refieres a Sachiko

Yumi: Si espero que ella este feliz con Suguru

Touko: Yumi, Sachiko nunca se caso

Yumi: Por que

Yoshino: Porque el abuelo de Sachiko murió

Yumi: Como que murió

Touko: El murió de un infarto y pues el lugar de la empresa lo tomo mi tío Tooru y el mismo rompió el compromiso de Sachiko y Suguru

Yoshino: Y ahora Sachiko está libre ya no tiene ningún compromiso ahora si ustedes dos pueden volver a estar juntas y a mí no me engañas sé que todavía a amas

Yumi: - Poniéndose roja -

Yoshino: Lo sabía

Touko: Y bien onee-sama regresara

Yumi: - Resignada - De acuerdo

Fin del flashblack

Una vez que Yumi sale de su trance en ese momento el piloto del avión dice que en 5 minutos aterrizaran en el aeropuerto de Japón una vez que aterrizo el avión

Yumi: - Saliendo del aeropuerto - Y bien donde me quedare

Yoshino: En mi casa

Yumi: Ok

Touko: Oye Yoshino no vas a hablarle a Rei

Yoshino: Le hablare cuando lleguemos a la casa

Touko: De acuerdo

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban en la casa de Sei arreglando todo para la navidad

Youko: Creo que ya terminamos de arreglar

Sei: Estas segura

Youko: Si

Sei: Bueno si tú lo dices

Youko: No más falta la llamada de Yoshino y Touko para saber si lograron su misión de traer a Yumi

Sei: No te preocupes Rei está de pendiente

Mientas en la casa de Yoshino

Touko: Bueno tengo que irme a mi casa para descansar un rato y arreglarme nos vemos en la cena

Yumi y Yoshino: Nos vemos

En eso Yoshino saca su teléfono y marca al número de Rei

Yumi: Que haces

Yoshino: Llamando a Rei

Yumi: Ok

Yoshino: Porque no vas a descansar un rato

Yumi: Si

En eso momento suena el teléfono de Rei y Sei y Youko se acercan

Rei: Yoshino ya regresaste con Touko vino Yumi con ustedes

Yoshino: Si Rei la encontramos y si vino con nosotras aunque nos costó mucho convencerla asi que nuestra misión se cumplio

Rei: Lo hicieron muy bien

En eso Rei voltea hacia Sei y Youko les da una sonrisa confirmando que yumi volvió con las chicas cosa que Sei y Youko sonrieron

Yoshino: Si

Rei: Bien nos vemos en la cena

Yoshino: Hai

Mientras en la mansión Ogasawara Sachiko se baja de la limosina y se dirigía a su recamara pero es detenida por una de sus sirvienta diciendo

Sirvienta: Disculpe señorita pero le hablo la señorita Youko diciendo que si puede asistir a la cena de navidad que sus amigas están haciendo en la casa de la señorita Sei

Sachiko: Muchas gracias pero no creo que vaya no tengo ánimos y además - murmurando en voz baja - no me interesa la navidad si no está Yumi conmigo - voz normal - eso es todo

Sirvienta: Si señorita

Sachiko: Gracias

Y así Sachiko se dirige a su habitación sin saludar a su madre que pasaba por ahí

Sayako: Hola Sachiko que le pasa - le pregunta a la sirvienta

Sirvienta: No lo sé señora y no más le di el recado que dejo la señorita Youko sobre la cena pero dijo que no tenía ánimos y a pesar que hablo en voz baja diciendo que no le interesa la navidad si no está la señorita Yumi

Sayako: Ya veo muchas gracias puedes retirarte

Sirvienta: si señora con su permiso

En Sayako se dirige a la habitación de Sachiko mientras entraba Sachiko está llorando

Sayako: Sachiko por que no quieres ir a la cena con tus amigas

Sachiko: - Llorando - Para que madre si la navidad para mí no existe si no está Yumi conmigo

Sayako: Sachiko debes ir aunque no esté Yumi

Sachiko: No es lo mismo madre

Sayako: Sachiko haz tu vida como Yumi lo está haciendo en estos 7 años

Sachiko: Pero mama

Sayako: Nada de peros tienes que ir

Sachiko: Si mama

Es de noche y las chicas ya estaban llegando a la casa de Sei

Noriko: Al fin volveré a ver a Yumi

Shimako: La verdad si estoy feliz de que Yumi haiga regresado

Eriko: Cuantos años sin verla

Nana: Precisamente cuantos años

Kanako: 7 años

Sei: Ya Rei me hablo que ya vienen

Youko: Que alegría

En eso tocan la puerta

Youko: De seguro es Rei

Sei: Si voy abrir la puerta

Y precisamente era Rei con Yoshino Touko y Yumi que estaba detrás de Yoshino y Touko

Sei: Que bueno que ya llegaron y Yumi donde está

En eso contesta Yumi saliendo detrás de Yoshino y Touko

Yumi: Aquí estoy

Sei: Yumi que alegría que estés aquí pero que grande estas

Yumi: Gracias Sei-sama

Sei: Pero pásenle las chicas están adentro

En eso las chicas entran y ven a las demás chicas en eso Yoshino Touko y Rei saludan

Rei: Buenas noches a todas

Chicas: Buenas noches

Shimako: Y Yumi donde esta

Yumi: Aquí

Contesta yumi

Todas: Yumi

Contestan todas las chicas con alegría otras con lágrimas en los ojos en fin

Yumi: Hola

Shimako: - Llorando - Yumi que alegría que estés aquí

Yumi: También yo Shimako

Noriko: - Abrazando - Que bueno que regresaste

Yumi: A la manera de Yoshino jajaj

Eriko: - Lágrimas en los ojos - Bienvenida Yumi

Yumi: Gracias Eriko-sama

Nana: Que alegría verte

Yumi: También yo

Kanako: Yumi han sido mucho tiempo ehhhh

Yumi: 7 años es mucho pero qué más da

Youko: Pero como has crecido hasta nos rebasas

Yumi: Je je je

Sei: Que lastima que ya no tienes las coletitas

Al decir esa palabra todas se rieron y Yumi le conto todo mientras estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos que tenía una mansión la herencia de su abuelo dejando a las chicas así sin entender lo que Yumi les explico que su familia son ricos de parte de la madre de Yumi

Yumi: Y así son las cosas somos ricos solo que nos hacíamos aparentar que no teníamos dinero digamos que mi familia somos los numero 1

Sei: Vaya no sabía eso ahora en adelante tendré que ser tu guardaespaldas jajajaja

Yumi: jajaja que graciosa Sei

En eso suena un teléfono y era de Youko

Sei: Quien es Youko

Youko: Es un mensaje de Sachiko dice que ya viene

En eso voltean a ver a Yumi

Yumi: Lo se lo se me esconderé

Al momento de esconderse Yumi tocaron la puerta pero esta vez fue Youko que abrió la puerta

Youko: Sachiko que bueno que viniste

Sachiko: Créeme que no iba a venir si no fue mi madre que me convenció

Youko: Pásale

Sachiko: Buenas noches

Chicas: Buenas noches

Ya estaban todas y Yumi estaba escondida pasaban las horas y las chicas estaban platicando pero nadie mencionaba a Yumi cosa que Sachiko la incomodaba mucho ya se estaba poniendo triste en eso Sei habla

Sei: Oigan hay que abrir los regalos

Y así fue las chicas abrieron sus regalos una vez que todas abrieron sus regalos Touko hablo

Touko: Su regalo Sachiko onee-sama es algo muy especial

Sachiko: A que te refieres

En eso momento alguien pone una mano en el hombro de Sachiko y le hablan en su oreja

Yumi: A lo que Touko se refiere es que alguien regreso y ese alguien es tu regalo especial de navidad

Sachiko: - Sorpendida - Esa voz

Sachiko se voltea para ver quién era que le estaba hablando y la sorpresa que se llevo a ver esos ojos de color moka que tanto extrañaba

Sachiko: - Con voz temblorosa - Yu... Yumi

Yumi: Han pasado mucho tiempo

Sachiko: - Abrazando a Yumi y llorando - Mi Yumi mi yumi

Y Yumi no más estaba acariciando la espalda de Sachiko para que se tranquilizara

Yum: Ya estas tranquila

Sachiko: Si

Yumi: - Sonriendo - Bien

Sachiko también sonríe en eso voltea a ver a las chicas

Sachiko: Ustedes sabían de esto desde cuando regresado Yumi

Yumi: Ellas organizaron todo Sei mando a Yoshino y Touko a Estados Unidos a buscarme cosa que me encontraron y pues regrese hoy mismo

Sachiko: Ya veo

Yumi: Me entere de tu abuelo

Sachiko: Eso no me importa lo que me importa es que tu estas aquí pero como has crecido me has rebasado

Yumi: Para que lo veas como puedo cambiar en estos 7 años

Sachiko: Ya vi

En eso Touko habla

Touko: Chicas la cena ya está lista ya podemos pasar a la mesa

Chicas: Ahí vamos

Yumi: - Dándole la mano - Me permite señorita

Sachiko: - Sonríe - Claro

Al momento de que Sachiko toca la mano de Yumi siente una calidez que le hace feliz a Sachiko

Sachiko: Oye Yumi

Yumi: Dime

Sachiko: Mientras estabas en Estados Unidos donde vivías

Yumi: - Sonríe - Fácil en una mansión

Sachiko: - Perpleja - En un mansión

Yumi: Si

Sachiko: Pero como

Yumi: La mansión es la herencia que me dio mi abuelo

Sachiko: Estas diciendo que tu

Yumi: Corrección mi familia es rica de parte de mi madre

Sachiko se queda sorprendida a saber que Yumi es de la misma categoría que ella entonces no tenía ningún problema estar con Yumi

Yumi: Bien pasamos a la mesa

Todas ya estaban cenando cuando terminaron de cenar el reloj dio las 12 y las chicas brindaron diciendo que tengan buena salud que les espera el año etc...

Sachiko: Salud Yumi

Yumi: Salud Sachiko

Sachiko: Te amo

Yumi: Yo te amo también

Al final se dieron un apasionado beso cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire se tomaron las manos y felices se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las chicas


End file.
